


The Red Rain Project

by luxquintessence



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gift Video, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxquintessence/pseuds/luxquintessence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This AMV was created as a birthday gift for the lovely and talented Binary Alchemist.</p><p>I own neither FullMetal Alchemist, nor any of the illustrations used in this video... I'm just an editor :)</p><p>The music used is "Red Rain" by Peter Gabriel</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Rain Project

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binaryalchemist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binaryalchemist/gifts).




End file.
